


This Is Halloween

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costumes, Don't Ask, F/M, Halloween, I L.A.R.P in real life, I'm a nerd so Benny is dressed as a knight, Parties, back to the story, because knights are sexy, cases, family business comes first, renfaires are life, stupid technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: It's Halloween and you want to take advantage of your chance to pretend you're a normal family and that everything that goes bump in the night is fake. But will Dean really let that happen...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Lovelies,
> 
> I planned to publish chapter one and two of this fic at the same time, but my darling computer decided to delete all but a couple paragraphs of what I had for chapter two. I'll publish chapter two once I get it rewritten, hopefully tonight.
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

 

“This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night.” You sang, skipping into the bunker’s library and prancing around your brothers who were both researching. “This is Halloween everybody make a scene. Trick or trick.” You started prancing and leaned in close to Dean’s ear and finishing the sentence in a creepy voice “‘Til the neighbors gonna die of fright.” He scoffed, pulling away from you. 

 

“Why don’t you help me and Sam research instead o’ bouncing around and singing some dumb kid’s movie.” 

 

You gasped, “Nightmare Before Christmas is not dumb. It’s a good movie.” You paused, before prancing over to Sam and leaning in with your hands on his shoulders. “I am the clown with the tear away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace.” he shoved you off of him with his palm covering your face. 

 

“Not funny, Mary.” 

 

“You guys suck. Today has been Halloween for 127 seconds and I don't wanna waste it. Benny is coming up to stay with us, he should be here any minute, and we are going to have some damn fun, even if I have to have Crowley zap your asses into some halloween costumes... Are you really gonna make me call in Crowley?” 

 

“Not if you promise to stop singing that stupid cartoon song.” 

 

“Fine…. It’s been three hundred years, right down to the day.” You crooned, doing your best Bette Midler impersonation. “Now the witch is back, and there’s hell to pay. I put a spell on you’re and now your mine!”  

 

“No! You can’t sing Hocus Pocus either.” Dean snapped, sliding a book across the table to you. "Research." 

 

“Fine, you’re such a butt… and you promised we wouldn’t take a case until after Halloween.” 

 

"Something came up and saving people is more important than watching cheesy horror flicks. You know that kiddo." Dean spoke without looking up from his book. 

 

"I know... I just thought this might be the Halloween we get to be normal." 

 

"Sorry, I know how much you were looking forward to hanging out." Sam soothed, hoping it might help a little. You shrugged and dropped into a chair, pulling the book closer. 

 

Dean told you to look for anything you could find on a Lilin succubus, and after two hours of old Latin you were close to clawing your eyes out. It was just after two in the morning when you heard a loud pounding on the bunker door. Before darting up the stairs you remembered to grab your gun, just in case it wasn't Benny. You pulled the door open, smiling when you saw the handsome vampire. You set your gun on the table and he pulled you into the usual tight bear hug, “How’s my favorite little hunter?” He whispered so the boys couldn’t hear.

 

“Good, the only one in the bunker excited for Halloween, but oh well.”

 

Benny smirked, “My costume don’t count?” You quirked an eyebrow in confusion, considering he was wearing his normal clothes. He laughed, tucking you close to his side and starting down the stairway. “Come on, Chère, I’m a vampire.”

 

You burst out laughing, moving away from his side as Sam came into view. “Dean! Benny’s here!” Dean came into the foyer, hugging Benny and offering to help him with his bags. Benny declined, "I can grab 'em later... I hate to be rude but would you three mind if I take a quick nap. I ain't slept in a while since I started heading your way straight from work." 

 

"Mary, did you get a room set up?" Dean inquired. 

 

"Yeah, same room as last time. Remember which one?" You smiled. 

 

"I know it was down that hallway." Benny replied, pointing down the correct hall and chuckling. "I can't tell you much more though." 

 

You giggled, "No worries, I'll show you." You wandered off down the hall towards the room beside yours, missing Sam's interpretations as you went. 

 

He scoffed, mocking your flirty giggle and batting his eyes, "I'll show you." 

 

Dean turned to look at his brother, "Dude, don't ever do that again." 

 

He rolled his eyes, "Come on, Dean, you heard the way she talked to him." 

 

"She laughed at him, so what. She laughed at us when we kept gettin' lost." 

 

"Not like that." 

 

"Son of a bitch, Sammy, will you just drop it? Benny's a good guy." 

 

In the room beside yours, you got Benny set up with some blankets and a few other things he may want. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it onto the bed, smiling at you. "Can I ask a question, Chère?" You nodded, silently permitting him to continue. "Did you mean it when you asked that night about wanting to do it again sometime?" 

 

"Yeah... Did you?" 

 

"Yeah, I did." 

 

A bright smile broke out and you blushed, looking down "Um… Good." 

 

"You're so beautiful when ya get all shy." He sat on the bed, pulling off his boots and setting them beside the nightstand. “Would you, or Dean I suppose, mind wakin’ me up in a few hours.”

 

“I don’t mind, but shouldn’t you get some sleep.”

 

“Nah, I don’t even need to sleep honestly, I just like doin’ it… Makes me feel a little more human.”

 

You smiled kindly, nodding. “Okay, I tell Dean you want us to wake you up.” You closed the door behind you, turning off the lights when Benny asked you to, and headed back to the library. You rounded the corner and caught Sam glaring at you. “What’s your problem.” You sassed, stealing the seat next to Dean, which happened to be the one furthest from Sam.

 

“I just didn’t realize how long it took to show someone where a bedroom was.”

 

“Are you freakin’ kidding me. Jesus Sam, it’s not like we just had sex or something. I showed him to the room, got an extra blanket, and made sure he had a working TV remote. And, the whole time we were alone, he was a perfect gentleman, something you’d know nothing about.”

 

Sam closed his book and clenched his jaws, before relaxing and addressing you again, “Why do you always have to defend him.”

 

“Gee, Stanford Boy, maybe because he hasn’t done anything wrong. Shouldn’t Pre-law have taught you that.”

 

“Both of you, knock it off. I’m friggin’ sick of you two fighting all the time… You’re still pissed at him for leaving, and you’re pissed at her for not hating Benny. Now, we’re gonna shut the hell up and research this damn succubus.” You grabbed your water, taking a sip.

 

“Oh, Squirrel, I miss hearing you take charge and get all dominant.” Crowley purred, practically making you snort when you choked. “Careful, Sweetheart, wouldn’t want you dying on us. I’d have no reason to come around.”

 

“Ehh, you’d bring me back.” You winked.

 

“Only because you’re the one I can tolerate.”

 

“I’m gonna take that as ‘Mary, you’re the most badass chick I’ve ever met in either of my lives, and I couldn’t imagine my afterlife without your sassy little face.” Crowley shook his head, patting your shoulder.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep, Pet.”

 

…

 

A few hours further into the research, you came across an old Hebrew entry about Lilin. “Hey, I think I found it. It’s called a Lilin, they are believed to be the daughters of Lilith and Adam, engendered while she was still his wife. They’re demons and they operate like any other succubus. Men and mothers were known to fear them because Lilin would steal their children like Lilith was believed to.”

 

“So, basically a regular succubus. You and I should probably hang back.” Sam suggested, looking over to Dean.

 

“Don’t worry, Sam, you’re too salty for it… Or you’d taste like ass.” You smirked.

 

“You know, Mary--”

 

“Oh what, Sammy, How--” You snapped, interrupting him.

 

“Alright! Son of bitch, shut up and stop fighting for two seconds. Benny is tryin’ to sleep just down the hall and I’d love to have five minutes without you goin’ for each other’s throats… The thing’s been hittin’ spots all around this deli that’s been empty for about a year or so. I think it’s gonna be there tonight because they’re having a big halloween thing.”

 

“Like a party?” You inquired quietly.

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah… Me, You and benny, if he wants to tag along, are gonna go inside and Sam can stay outside and wait until we need him.” You and Sam started to question his plans at the same time. “Hey! No bitching, no arguing, this is how it’s gettin’ done. Understand?”

 

“Yes.” You groaned

 

“Fine.” Sam hissed.

 

“Good… We should get some shut eye.”

 

“Are we wearing costumes to the party?” You questioned, with a hopeful gleam in your eye.

 

A grin broke out on Dean’s face, knowing his answer would make you happy. “Yes we are. You and I can go shoppin’ when we get up.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

You woke up and checked your phone, it was half past eight and you knew Dean would be barging in if you weren’t up soon. You scampered out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans with your dad’s old Rolling Stones tee. Stepping into the hall, you ran into Benny who greeted you with tired eyes and a lazy smile, “Mornin’ Sweetheart… Some little girl didn’t come wake me up last night like she was supposed to. Her brother didn’t either.”

 

“We stayed up late researching.” You yawned, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, prob’ly couldn’t hurt me to relax awhile.” He wandered down the hall with you and you continued right past your brothers to the coffee maker.

 

“Morning to you too Sunshine.” Dean teased. 

 

“My bad,” You turned dramatically to face him and curtsied, “good morrow, dearest and oldest of brothers.” Sam snorted, and Dean drank his coffee with a displeased expression. “Come on, you know I'm joking. Death is technically the oldest of brothers. If you count his brothers.”

 

“I’m sorry, did I hear you incorrectly Suga’ or did you just talk casually about Death, like you two are bosom buddies or somethin’.”

 

“Believe it or not, they are.” Dean answered, “Our baby sister is best friends with Death.”

 

Benny looked a bit unnerved for a moment before slowly nodding and faking a smile, “Well, remind me never to get on your bad side little Chère.” 

 

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t sic Death on you.” You winked, ignoring whatever face you were positive Sam had to be making.

 

Dean finished off his coffee and set down the newspaper he’d been randomly skimming over. “So, I figured we could go to the costume shop and pick somethin’ out... Benny you feel up for a hunt?”

 

“Depends on what you’re huntin’, Chief.” 

 

“Succubus.”

 

“I don’t know..” He looked over at you and saw your puppy eyes pleading for him to agree. He instantly melted, any hesitation falling away, knowing it would be more time spent with you. “I suppose I could go. You ain’t gonna make me dress up are ya?”

 

Dean smirked, “Mary might.”

 

“If I’m gettin’ Dean in a costume, I’m gettin’ you in one.” You beamed.

 

…

 

That afternoon, you happily bounced to the car as Benny and Dean followed, far less enthusiastically, behind you. The ride was filled with mostly the sound of your voice, listing every possible thing you could think of getting the men to be and trying to persuade Dean to be Batman. He liked the idea, but the tight suit made him reconsider. Benny refused to dress up and Dean ultimately agreed with him, you pouted a bit but when the costume shop came into view, all pouting was forgotten.

 

You happily pranced up and down the aisles of clothing and accessories, showing both men an array of choices. Dean was far from amused, but a small smile toyed at Benny’s lips. “Hate to break it to ya, Little sister. But you’re not getting any of this, you know that right?”

 

Your heart sank and your shoulders followed suit. “But... W-- Why would you bring me here then?”

 

“I mean any of this.” Dean took the current costume you held and turned it towards you for display, “A flapper, really? The thing doesn’t even go down to your knees… Go pick out a nun costume, a loose one. Like two sizes too big.”

 

You scoffed, laughing at the serious expression on your brother’s face, “You’re joking right? Dean I’m twenty-three years old. I think I’m enough of a big girl to choose my own costume.”

 

“You are, as long as that costume is a nun… Oh, here you can be-- What the hell is this?” He took a, far from revealing, costume from the rack and stared at the bag in confusion, “Anna, from whatever ‘Frozen’ is.”

 

“No, Dean. Benny help me out.” Benny held his hands up, and back away slowly.

 

“Sorry, Suga’, I ain’t gettin’ in the middle o’ this one.” He wandered off to the men’s section.

 

Dean glanced behind you and a devious grin broke out on his face. “There’s a costume for ya, look, you could be Belle.” You turned to see an adult Belle costume modeled after the cartoon ‘Beauty and the Beast’ dress. The dress was modest, modest enough for Dean’s standards at least, but you knew it still presented the chance to catch a certain vampire’s eye if he saw you in it.

 

“You’re such an ass. Why do you have to use Belle against me.”

 

“Because I know she’s your favorite.” He grabbed the package and led you through the crowds to find Benny.

 

“Only ‘cause she reads real books.”

 

“What about that one chick, the one with the hair?”

 

“You mean Rapunzel?”

 

“Yeah, what’s wrong with her?”

 

**“Nothing, she just reminds me too much of you. The eyes, the pie-- I am twenty-three, why am I discussing Disney princesses with my thirty-seven year old brother.” You spouted, interrupting your own thoughts, only to be interrupted again when you laid eyes on the costume Benny held. You unconsciously brought your bottom lip between your teeth, thinking of how much more irresistible he would look once he was actually wearing the simple materials. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I am SO sorry it took this long to get the second chapter out, writer's block is a bitch. Hope this was worth the wait :)
> 
> p.s. I'm going to be on a little hiatus over the week of Thanksgiving, need a break to get some fresh ideas :) that way maybe I can write some more "yummy" Benny fics ;)

* * *

 

You locked yourself into your room and shimmied into your costume, going to your ensuite bathroom to curl your already wavy hair. Once satisfied, you looked yourself over in the mirror and decided on a light rose lipstick. You tied a small bun at the top like Belle wore and cracked the door, peering nervously into the hallway. You stepped into the hall and made your way to the library without seeing either brother, or Benny.  

 

In the library you wandered up the two stairs and saw that no one was in there, shrugging, you grabbed the book with the information on lilin and did one last read through. You heard shoes clicking on the stone floor and saw Dean sporting a gunslinger's outfit, almost identical to the one he wore to 'Frontierland' as Bobby called it. "Aww you did dress up... Kinda."

 

"This counts... Still smells like authenticity."

 

You laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure chicks will really love the smell of authenticity." He frowned a little then shrugged.

 

"You seen Sam and Benny?"

 

"No, I thought they'd be with you."

 

A voice hissed Dean's name from around the corner and he turned, a smile crossing his face when he did. "Come on, you'll be fine..." He argued, "No, you're not, we need you.... Sam's gonna laugh at you either way and Mary's a huge nerd, she'll think it's awesome." He grabbed who you resolved had to be Benny and pulled them into view.  

 

Benny stood before you in a black medieval knights costume. He wore a black knight's tunic, and matching pants that were tucked into tall black boots. Gauntlets shrouded his hands, and around his neck was a thin layer chainmail, beneath that he wore a cloak to one side. Lastly, on his hip he sported a sword sheath.

 

You stared in open mouth amazement from your seat in the library, and when you stood he did the same. "Wow, Chère, you look good as a princess."

 

You blushed, "Thanks, you look pretty good as a knight."

 

Dean's phone sounded with a text from Sam saying that he was already in the car and ready to leave. You grabbed your small matching handbag and checked for your blade. Seeing it was in there, you followed the guys out to the impala. Sam was in the passenger seat, dressed normally and he frowned when he saw the three of you laughing as your neared the car. Dean, of course, claimed the driver's seat, leaving you and Benny to be in the back seat together. The entire drive, all you heard from Sam was a couple short answers to questions Dean had asked and angry clicking from the keys of his laptop. You heard the bark in his tone but ignored it and decided to have fun on the one night you could kind of pretend you were normal.  

 

...

 

You pulled up in front of the worn club building, scooting over and getting out on Benny's side to avoid traffic. He held out a hand a helped you from the seat, you took it with a slight flutter of your eyelashes. Sam rolled his eyes and Dean came around to meet the two of you. "Alright, Sammy is gonna stay here and research some more, just to be safe. He'll be back up if we need him. You and Benny are gonna scope the place out see if you notice anyone acting weird. And I'm gonna man the bar, see if I can get any information from someone."

 

"Yeah, that's why you'll man the bar." You teased with a smile.

 

"Shut up." He joked, ushering you and Benny inside.

 

The place was filled with lights and dancing, three women were on stage dressed as the Sanderson sisters for the live band. The bar was packed and Dean wedged his way onto one of the seats.

 

Benny nudged your shoulder and when you looked over, he raised his arm, beckoning you with a smile to take it. You brought your arm under his and placed a hand on his bicep and forearm. He led you over to the wall and and sat you in a chair, promising to return with a drink.

 

While he was gone you glanced around and a few men tried to get your attention, you ignored them and continued searching for anyone that might appear strange. A woman over by Dean caught your eye, she watched him with an intense gaze and licked her lips when he shifted, flexing his muscles. You made a disgusted noise, and continued watching her. She glanced around the bar, being sure that no prying eyes were on her, and she lightly ran her fingers along his spine. You saw Dean pause mid sentence and turn to face the woman, growing up with him you could tell he wasn’t himself. His mannerisms were off and the way he moved was stiff and unnatural, like she had drugged him.

 

Benny returned and you directed his attention to the bar, he recognised the same differences you saw and strolled over to Dean. He clasped a hand on Dean’s shoulder and the woman’s, drawing his attention away from her, and bringing with it a death glare. “Hey brother, Mary’s lookin’ for ya, maybe you--”

 

“Back the hell off, Benny.” Dean growled.

 

“No need to get harsh, Chief, just wanted to meet your new friend.” Dean stood up and ripped Benny’s arm from the woman’s shoulder and got in his face.

 

“I told you to back the hell off, don’t make me start somethin’.”

 

Benny backed up, raising his hands in peace, and weaving back through the crowd to meet you. Seeing Dean’s reaction, you were standing by the time Benny had come back to where he’d left you. “That went south a little quicker than I was expectin’.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I put my hand on that girl’s shoulder and Dean ‘bout went for my throat.”

 

“That’s gotta be the succubus.” You both looked over to Dean and his lips were pressed tightly against the woman’s, and they were nowhere near separating.

 

“Well, forget stealin’ kids, I think she’s tryna start makin’ her own.” Benny drawled, cringing at the sight as much as you did.

 

…

 

You and Benny had watched Dean and the woman for roughly an hour before the two got up from their barstools and headed outside. You grabbed Benny’s arm and drug him towards a hallway near the door, “Benny help me unzip.” He hesitated, raising an eyebrow. “Benny it’s fine, just unzip my dress.” He obeyed and you quickly shimmied out of the dress, revealing skinny jeans, your gun holster and knife, and a thin black tank top. You turned and saw Benny’s surprised expression and laughed, “What, didn’t think I’d come prepared?” You darted for the door, leaving him standing and shaking his head.

 

Outside you saw Dean and the woman heading for a blue camry, doing the first thing you could think of, you shouted for your brother, “Dean!” He turned, snarling a little when he saw you, making the woman smirk.

 

“Hey, Winchester, looks like big bro’s with me know… Yeah, Sweetie, I know who you are. This is for killing so many of us.” She spoke, gesturing to Dean.

 

“We’ve maybe killed like _one_ of your kind, let my brother go. Let’s you and me settle this like grown women.” You sassed, pulling your knife from its sheath.

 

“Hmm, I think I’d rather let your brother fight my battle for me.” She tiptoed, kissing his cheek. “Go get her, warrior.” Dean stalked towards you with death in his eyes.

 

“Dammit, Dean.” You slipped your knife away again, “Dean, come on, it’s Mary. Remember me, baby sister, kinda raised me. Think abo--” You yipped, cutting your sentence short when he swung at you. “Hey! Asshole.” You wound up and managed to hit him square in the jaw, your hand throbbing slightly to reinforce the fact. “Dean, stop, I really don’t wanna hit you again, mainly ‘cause your face hurts.” You ducked another punch, and dove to the right of him. He hooked your ankle with his foot as you moved and you hit the ground hard, huffing as you made contact.

 

“Trained him pretty well didn’t I?” Her smug smile stretching further across her face. You hopped back up to your feet and stalked around Dean.

 

“Dean, So help me, don’t make me do this.” He swung again, ignoring your words. “Fine… Been wantin’ to kick your bossy ass for a while anyway.” You practically roundhouse kicked him in the ribs, but he grabbed your ankle, pitching you to the ground and making you roll two yards or so before coming to rest at someone’s feet. Looking up, you saw Benny already reaching down to help you to your feet.

 

“Now stay the hell away from us!” Dean bellowed.

 

“You alright, Chère?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I have a new plan anyway… She’s not a lilin.” You dusted yourself off and drew your blade. “You wanna distract my brother or kill the chick?”

 

“Whatever you need, Little Chère.”

 

“Oh come on, don’t tell me a Winchester’s givin’ up so easy.” She called from her distance.

 

“Don’t you worry your ugly little head, I ain’t going anywhere without my big bro.” Benny stepped past you and tried to, peacefully, steal Dean’s attention away from you. You stomped up to Dean, “Hold on, I wanna get him back for damn near breakin’ my ankle.” You surprised him with a few tricks that Castiel had taught you, coupling them with a move from Ellen Harvelle, and successfully dropped him to his knees. You pinned him and “handed” him off to Benny in order to keep him in place. “Was that really all you got, Lady?”

 

“You couldn’t handle me, even if you tried.”

 

“Maybe not, but brother Sam, standing behind you, could.” When she spun to see nothing behind her, you threw your dagger right between her shoulder blades. She jolted and light beamed from within her, her death scene just like that of a basic demon. Dean roared and thrashed in Benny’s grip, slowly returning to his old self once she had completely wilted. He shook his head a little, further regaining his composure.

 

“Benny,” He huffed in a ragged voice, “Lemme up, I need see Mary.” Benny reluctantly allowed him to his feet and he staggered to you, enveloping you in a tight hug. “I’m so sorry Baby sis, I couldn’t control myself, she had some mind thing goin’. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.” You reassured with a smile, knowing he’d beat himself up for months knowing that he’d hurt you. He always blamed himself too much for your liking. “We’re good, you kicked my ass, I kicked yours.” He chuckled, slinging his arm around your shoulder and leading you over to Benny, “Couldn’t have killed her without help from my vamp in shining armour, well, black chainmail, close enough.” You said with a smile, giving Benny a sly wink while your brother was looking away.

 

Benny smiled and ducked his head, a breathy laugh escaping him, “You two think maybe we should be gettin’ back to Sam? He’s prob’ly worried I’m draining your blood as we speak.”

 

“Forget him, he’s an idiot.” You piped up, shrugging Dean’s arm off of you. “What would you two say to going back inside and being normal for a little bit longer?”  


 

“I’ll pass, but why don’t you go hang out, Kiddo. You deserve it after-- Where the hell is your costume?”

 

“I stripped in the hallway after the succubus drug you outside, I had my hunter stuff on underneath.”

 

“Well, go put it on if it’s still there and if it isn’t, just tell people you’re a bounty hunter or something… I’ll call Sammy, tell him to pull around.”

 

“Thanks Dean.” You gave him a quick hug and drug Benny back inside, your costume still lay where you left it and after a few minutes in the bathroom, you looked just like you did when you first arrived. You ducked through the crowd towards Benny, he smiled when he saw you, drinking in your appearance a second time.

 

“You look even more beautiful than the first time.” He leaned down, kissing your cheek and effectively causing a light dust of blush to cover them. “May I have this dance, m’lady.” He purred, extending his hand to you.

 

Your eyes darted around the room, before looking up to him from beneath your lashes, “I-- I’ve never danced before.”

 

“So, lemme teach ya.” He placed a hand on your waist, slowly pulling you closer, “Just follow my lead. It’s a slow song, so we’ll be just fine.” You cautiously followed his lead, snickering at yourself when you stepped on his shoes.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be, you’re doin’ fine, Chère.” He continued slowly leading you in your small circle while the music continued. As it always seemed with your luck, the moment you began feeling a little more comfortable the song changed to a more upbeat one.

 

…

 

An hour or so after your dance with Benny, the two of you agreed to call Dean for a ride back to the bunker. On the way home you had been lulled to sleep by the passing white and yellow lines of the road, letting your head fall against Baby’s window while you slept. When Dean pulled into the bunker’s garage you were still out cold, He opened the door, careful not to wake you, but when he bent down to lift you his knee gave out. “Son of a bitch. When she kicked my damn knee earlier I think she really messed something up.” He whispered.

 

“Here Chief, lemme carry her, so we don’t wake her up.” Benny easily lifted you into his arms, and carried you through the bunker, past a displeased Sam, and to your bedroom. He set you on the bed and slowly worked you out of your dress, yellow flats, and removed the weapons from around your waist. He set everything on your nightstand, making sure no one was watching before kissing your cheek, and turning out the lights.

 

He joined Dean in the library, Sam having went anywhere that Benny wasn’t, “Want a drink?” Dean offered, holding up the bottle of whiskey.

 

“Sure, I’ll have a little.”

 

“Thanks for stayin’ at the party a little longer with Mary, sorry I kinda volunteered you for it.” Dean handed the glass to Benny, pouring one for himself.

 

“Nah, Don’t worry ‘bout it. I like spending time with her. People like you and her, they make me feel a little more human. She doesn’t look at me like Sam does, or even like you did back in Purgatory.”

 

“Yeah, I’m not scared you’re gonna turn on me anymore.”

 

“Well, I’m glad your sister didn’t seem to have that phase.” The two drank in silence for a few minutes until Dean interrupted.

 

“I really am happy that you stayed with Mary tonight. She didn’t get to have a lot of fun as a kid, just like me and Sammy. I think she even had it a little rougher, she saw me and dad die, Sam left for Stanford, she didn’t hardly talk after he left. She never got to trick or treat, hell we never even took her to a fair.”

 

“Hol’ on, You tellin’ me she ain't ever stepped foot in a county fair.”

 

“No, she always wanted to go when she was little, but dad always said there wasn’t time. People’s lives were more important. I think it ran a little deeper than that though. I asked him once but he refused to tell me.”

 

**“If you don’t mind, I think I might have to pay another visit next there’s a fair near here.” He smirked, draining his cup of the final drop.**


End file.
